


Silent Treatment

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi knew how to end your silent treatments. </p>
<p>Imayoshi x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> First legit smut ever written. OMG. Enjoy!
> 
> Lol, it started out with a plot but then the plot died along the way.

Imayoshi had finally gone too far with his teasing.

You usually could handle so much of his teasing because you dished it out in return, but after having such a shitty day, the first joke Imayoshi cracked at your expense had pissed you off. The result was giving him the silent treatment.

He tried to sit with you at lunch but your friends took the seats around you, forcing him to sit with his own friends. When he tried to talk to you, you gave him the cold shoulder. Imayoshi wasn’t going to stand for this.

At the end of the school day, Imayoshi followed you home after school, knowing you couldn’t tell him to go away since it would ruin the whole purpose of the “silent treatment.” You were knew about that loophole and you knew he would capitalize on it. He walked behind you, like your shadow until you arrived at your house.

At the gate of your home, you stopped abruptly, turning on your heel to look at him. Arms folded, you glared at him.

“Are you going to talk to me?” You stubbornly shook your head. That was a mistake. He knew your parents wouldn’t be home until eight o’clock, after being at your house many times after school. It was only five. “Do you want to change your answer, _______-chan~?” 

Again, you shook your head. Imayoshi both hated and loved your stubbornness. He found it weirdly attractive.

Imayoshi took hold of your wrist and dragged you inside your house. You knew exactly where this was heading. There was something about the silent treatment that made him like this. After a shitty day though, perhaps this would work out in your favor. 

You found yourself pressed against your bedroom door, still trying to stay true to your silent treatment. “Have I upset you, ________-chan?” Imayoshi whispered, breath tickling your ear. 

His hand travelled between your legs, running a finger along your entrance through your panties. You bit your lip, feeling your face flush. He rubbed his finger against you and you gasped.

Finally, you broke your vow of silence. You nodded quickly, answering his question. 

Imayoshi smirked. “Let me make it up to you then.” 

Pulling his hand away from between your legs, he grabbed your hips, pulled you away from the door, and pushed you onto your bed. Imayoshi pulled your sweater over your head and tossed it to the floor. He gently pressed his lips against yours as he started to untied your bow around your neck

Slowly, you returned his kiss, grabbing the collar of his shirt to deepen it. His fingers nimbly unbuttoned your shirt as he bit softly on your bottom lip. Imayoshi took the chance to slip his tongue into your mouth when you gasped. You wanted to roll your eyes. That was a cheap trick of which he was very fond. 

Imayoshi reached behind you, grabbing a hold of the back of your shirt and pulled it down. Quickly, you shrugged it off then fell back. “Will you forgive me?” he asked after he pulled away. 

You smirked and touched his cheek. “It depends.” 

He smirked and began to attack your neck and collarbones with sloppy kisses, lightly nipping as he migrated down to your chest. Imayoshi’s fingers tiptoed along your ribcage, making their way to your back. You arched your back into him, allowing him to unclasp your bra. 

Imayoshi pulled away to admire you. He always did that, no matter what, and it made you blush like crazy. “So beautiful.” 

He dipped down and began to kiss your breasts, alternating between them. You moaned as he began to massage one of your breasts, focusing his attention to the other one. Imayoshi flicked his tongue over your nipple before gently sucking.

Letting out another breathy sigh, you gripped his shoulder and squirmed beneath him. Heat was pooling around your stomach. You felt as though you were going to let go at any minute. Imayoshi switched to the other breast and paid it attention for a bit until he decided to move down. 

Starting at your sternum, Imayoshi kissed down your stomach, lightly biting at your taut skin. With a single hand, he unzipped your skirt. You lifted to hips to assist him in taking off your skirt. The only thing left to go was your panties. You blushed as Imayoshi kissed down to your pelvis and gently used his teeth to pull down your underwear. 

Again, you lifted your hips and shimmied them off. You started to tremble. It wasn’t your first time, heavens no but still he made you nervous when it came to sex. Imayoshi treated you respectfully and gently, even when his words contradicted but you still always were nervous.  
“It’s okay, _______-chan. Just relax.” Imayoshi murmured before giving you a kiss. At that same time, he slipped a finger inside you. You gripped his arm as you inhaled sharply. 

He started slow until you gave him a slight nod at which he began to move faster. There was a look of smugness on Imayoshi’s face as he watched you writhe beneath him in pleasure, letting out soft sighs. As his finger pumped in and out of you, Imayoshi leaned down, hovering close to your ear. 

“You’re so wet, ________,” he whispered teasingly, “You must not be mad at me anymore.” 

Imayoshi hit a particular spot and you were seeing stars. You bucked your hips in rhythm with his finger. “Shou-Shouchi-kun, I-I’m-”

Your sentence was cut short when you felt shockwaves ripple through your body. 

Your chest heaved heavily, trying to return to your steady breathing pace. “Don’t think I’m done just yet.” Imayoshi said before lowering his head down to your lower regions. 

Imayoshi looped his arms around your thighs, lifting them on his shoulders. You nearly let out a yelp when his tongue dragged across your entrance. He smirked. Imayoshi just lived for surprising you. His hands gripped your hips tight, holding you down as he licked. Hearing your moans and whimpers was like music to Imayoshi’s ears. Nothing made him more happy than that. It told him he was doing a good job. 

His tongue darted in out of your heat, hitting the perfect stride that made you quiver. After one last lick, Imayoshi moved to your nub, gently sucking on it. His tongue moved in slow circles around it, making sure you would get the best sensation. He rotated between the two until he knew your release was impending. You rocked your hips into him, arching your back as you did. 

You reached for his hand, lacing your fingers with his. When you felt your release coming, you squeezed his hand and he squeezed yours. With one final drag of his tongue along your entrance, you completely let go. You shuddered as your muscles twitched and your brain had gone haywire. Imayoshi pulled away and rested his head on your stomach as it moved up and down with your heavy breathing. 

“Am I forgiven now, _________?” he asked. 

Panting, you let out a soft chuckle. You gave his hand another squeeze. “Yes, you are.”


End file.
